Chicken
Features : Chicken begins with the Chicken Sword equipped and no ammo. When Chicken reaches zero HP, she loses one max HP and runs around headless for 5 seconds. This locks the camera on her current position. Getting health in any way will allow her head to grow back, but the max HP will still be lowered by one if health is replenished by a Mini Medkit pickup. : Walking over a stationary Medkit will recover one max HP. Choosing the Last Wish mutation will replenish all of Chicken's lost max HP. : Medkits have a 50% chance to spawn instead of Radiation Canisters when your character is under 50% health. When it comes to this spawn mechanic, Chicken's max HP is always treated as 8 (or 12 with the Rhino Skin mutation). So for Chicken under 50% is always under 4 HP (or under 6 HP with Rhino Skin). : A headless Chicken can teleport through portals, her timer will reset when the next area is loaded. You can also revive yourself by choosing Rhino Skin or Last Wish mutations while Chicken is headless inside a portal. Special : Chicken throws her current weapon at the enemy. This does a lot of damage, but it does mean that you lose your weapon and have to go pick it up again. Throne Butt : With Throne Butt, thrown weapons will deflect projectiles. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Chicken's abilities let you play very defensively, blocking projectiles and sending them back at enemies. With Throne Butt enabled, this makes reflecting and dodging even large waves of bullets relatively easy. You can also play her very recklessly, running straight into combat and relying on medkit drops when headless and then trying to get a stationary Medkit on the next level to recover your lost max HP. :Useful mutations: *Rhino Skin - Increases your max HP, improving your survivability especially if it your HP was reduced from Chicken losing her head. You can also revive yourself by choosing Rhino Skin while Chicken is headless inside a portal. *Last Wish - Will replenish all of Chicken's lost max HP. You can also revive yourself by choosing Last Wish while Chicken is headless inside a portal. *Blood Lust - Chicken's passive allows you a few short moments after you reach zero health to do as much damage as possible. If Blood Lust manages to activate in this time you'll be revived, making this mutation a must-have in terms of survivability. Best when combined with Stress for maximum DPS and chances of reviving when "dead". *Rabbit Paw - Increases the chances of medkits spawning which could allow you to revive if Blood Lust doesn't activate. *Sharp Teeth - Receiving the final blow can kill a bunch of enemies along with Chicken, effectively creating a chance for a medkit drop as soon as you need one. The damage of Sharp Teeth is based of how much HP you lost. This means if you have 2HP left and die (lose your head) to an explosion that did 10 damage, all enemies on the screen will take 4 damage, not 20. *Gamma Guts - Allows you to keep doing damage in the down time between swings when in slow-motion and one-shots weaker creatures, letting you conserve swings for bursts of projectiles. *Scarier Face - Less enemy HP means less damage you have to deal to get a potential health pickup when headless. *Long Arms - Gives you a huge advantage over the playing field, allowing you to deflect bullets and attack enemies with Chicken's Sword from further away and even through walls. *Impact Wrists - Useful for melee in particular, giving you a chance to kill enemies from further away with flying corpses. *Throne Butt - For obvious reasons, can get you out of sticky situations by deflecting bullets. *Euphoria - Makes your special even more effective at slowing bullets, which comes in handy during large-scale fights. *Extra Feet - Allows you to move faster even while activating your special, to help you maneuver between bullets with ease. Trivia *It might seem that Chicken had martial arts training before, but she learned everything from movies. *The movies Chicken watches on her TV are: **''Seven Samurai'' **''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' **''The Mysterious Island'' **''Enter the Dragon'' *Having 1 max health as Chicken and charged Strong Spirit, will limit Strong Spirit to save you from death only once. It can't be recharged afterwards, unless you recover your lost max health. Taking Crown of Death in this situation reduces your max health to 0, Chicken spawns without her head, bleeds out and dies. *Chicken was added to Nuclear Throne in update #7. *Prior to update #50, losing Chicken's head wouldn't lower her max health. *Prior to update #76, Chicken used Slow Motion as her special ability. She could slow down time in a small radius around her. The ability emphasised a whole bunch of bugs and "did more damage than it was worth, slowing down a game that's supposed to be fast." *Chicken is a playable character in the past Vlambeer game Super Crate Box, where she doesn't wear a mask. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking